SugarCoated Dream
by Peacenikky
Summary: Even if it seems like a fairy tale at first, not every romance gets a happily ever after. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: Tsubasa and all its related characters belong to CLAMP. I'm just messing with them a little because the plotbunnies told me to.

I knew from the start that we would never have a happily ever after together. After all, we came from completely different worlds. How much could we really have in common? But then fate got the bright idea to throw us together for a common cause, and like it or not, I felt attracted to your whimsical manner. Maybe you just reminded me of _her_. Yes, you had something of her charming, lovely way about you, now that I think of it.

In any case, you were all wrong for me. I was a killer, a terror of the battlefield for my efficient, merciless technique. And you were this smiling twit who must have had the devil's luck for lasting as long as you did in your position.

I couldn't even begin to figure out what you were really like under all those smiles. Oh, I knew that there had to be something beneath them, that they were just a defensive shield to keep the pressures of reality from crashing down on your pretty head. Believe me, I tried to make you realize that reality wouldn't be so easily deterred. And you just smiled, again, and told me not to worry about it so much.

As we spent more and more time forced together, your sunny disposition slowly began to win me over, though I never wanted to admit it. It was harder to deny that you were changing me into something I was never meant to be. You taught me how to use control and restraint in a situation where I would have been more than happy to just go in, accomplish what was necessary as quickly as possible, and go on to the next thing. And then you had my oath to keep my head on straight during battle, sealed in something more binding than my word would ever be.

You startled me with a kiss one evening. And I startled myself by kissing you back. I realized that moments before, I had been chatting amicably with you over a meal, smiling and laughing at something you had said. I was letting my guard down, stupid, I know, but I was happy about it. If only my former self could have stayed to smack some sense into me, but you know what they say about hindsight.

I can't exactly recall how much time passed while we were together. But it was like a sugar-coated dream, and for a moment, I was willing to believe in happily ever after. And then it all came to such a spectacular end. The greatest bards couldn't have come up with a more sickeningly ironic twist.

The battle had been moved indoors to keep the townspeople from getting involved. I still can't remember who came up with that plan, or even if it had been anything more than a desperate run to cut down on the mounting civilian casualties. In any case, the castle walls gave us no help at all. It was embarrassing, but we were losing, and badly.

I saw you getting backed into a corner, alone. I knew I could never reach you in time unless I broke that promise. And well, what good was it anyway if you were dead because of it? I called out to the enemy and got the barest flicker of attention. That was more than enough as I called on my most devastating attack. My body raged against me in protest, but it was worth it for you. I wasn't even gagging at how clichéd that must have sounded, I was that far gone.

Despite the pain, it was a thrilling experience. I had kept the terror of the battlefield locked up for too long, had forgotten what it was like to cut loose and let into the enemy with everything I had. The familiar red haze clouded my vision as I floated down from my high. I had missed the feeling, and hadn't even realized it. All because of your influence.

"What have you done!"

Her cry brought me back with an unsettling jolt. My grip on my weapon wavered as I looked around the battle-scarred room at my handiwork. I had done a beautiful job of it; not a single enemy soldier was left standing. And unfortunately, neither were you.

There wasn't a mark on your body when I reached you. Those around you hadn't been as fortunate. It took me a moment to realize that your own magic had shielded you from the worst of the attack, leaving your frail body in a coma rather than spattered along the floor and walls. But alive or not, there wasn't a chance in heaven or hell I'd be forgiven for what I'd done to you. And how was I supposed to treat myself now? The talents I had been so proud of had put you in this state. I finally began to see why you always smiled. It made things so much easier by pretending it was all okay. But I still had to leave.

I placed you in a pretty glass coffin, just like in the fairy tale, and hid you where you could recover in peace. But I had to say something before I left you for good.

No, not for good. I knew you'd wake up sooner or later, jaded and bitter from what I had done to you. You'd want revenge. Hardly the perfect ending you had pictured before, but I couldn't blame you. I put on one of your smiles and spoke softly to you, hoping to make your fantasy last just a little bit longer before I ran.

"At least while you're asleep, have good dreams."

Author's Notes: I wanted to poke a little bit of fun at the countless fluffy KuroganexFai and the "Ashura is an evil meanie" fics out there. I just hope everyone understood what happened in the end and didn't see it all coming before.

The girl I mentioned twice is Chii. Did you think it was Tomoyo and then Sakura? All part of the illusion to make you think Kuro-rin was narrating. Mwa ha ha. (You are still following me, right?)

Please let me know what you thought of both the story and the presentation. It's no good if I just confused you. And thank you for reading!


End file.
